


關於電梯里所发生的

by oyster_sparks



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV), Japanese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 05:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30033570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oyster_sparks/pseuds/oyster_sparks
Summary: 睡午覺的時候做了一個夢，展開寫了一下。
Relationships: Keitaeiji, Machida Keita/Akaso Eiji, 町田/赤楚, 町田啓太/赤楚衛二, 町赤
Kudos: 15





	關於電梯里所发生的

最後一幕的電梯戲拍到第十三次的時候，发生了故障。

在電梯門最後關上的那一刻，因為故障燈忽然都暗了下來，兩人被嚇了一跳，親得重了一些。分開的時候還不小心撞到了鼻子。擁有黑暗的掩護，自己臉上的神色是什麽模樣不會被對方看到，有一些安心，卻又可惜看不到對方臉上的神情。

「 抱歉...」

兩個人異口同聲地小聲說。 

「 抱歉...」

這樣頻繁的開門關門的速度，大概給電梯也造成了不小的負擔吧。

赤楚是什麽表情呢？會臉紅嗎？町田想起來了那個時候，他們討論如何避開鏡頭出演心聲，觸碰的時候，赤楚的手有些涼，他就那樣告訴了赤楚，本意大概是借用我的體溫也沒有關系，還是要暖和起來。赤楚卻瞬間臉紅跑掉了。真可愛啊，如果能經常看到赤楚臉紅的瞬間就好了，町田當時也被自己的想法嚇了一跳。是什麽時候開始的呢？不知不覺就，赤楚無論做什麽，自己都會覺得很可愛了。說起來安達不太會有那樣害羞的瞬間，赤楚縮在安達的殼子里久了，會想要戳破他的安達外套，偶爾能跑出來透個氣就好了。

前面十幾次拍電梯吻的時候，大概有一半的時候沒有碰到，停在了一個微妙的距離。有另一半的時候，觸碰到了，像羽毛一樣，又有點像糖果外面的那層糯米紙，本身是沒有味道的，卻相當具有甜美的可能性。只能吃下十幾張糯米紙，卻吃不到糖果，人是會渴的。

真實的世界里會有那麽輕柔的吻麽？為了鑄造這樣一個別扭的吻，才產生了這麽多個在戲外都不會存在的輕柔的吻。說起來，與其說是在拍攝一場關於親吻的戲，不如說是在等待這樣一場戲的降臨。要在電梯門關上的瞬間，捕捉到一個無限趨近於，卻又不是親吻的鏡頭。之前試圖按照計時的方法，讓副導演讀秒，赤楚又露出，啊這樣我就無法沈浸的表情，於是只能把戲完全交給兩位演員，讓他們感受那個瞬間時空的流動，自我調節關於那個吻的速度。記錄每一次嘗試，直到恰恰好獲得那個剛剛好的鏡頭。

赤楚摸索著按了幾下開門的按鈕，都沒有反應，敲電梯門自然也沒有反應。無法聽到門外的大家的動靜，赤楚於是把耳朵貼上電梯的門，隱隱約約地聽到一些腳步聲 。

「 坐下來休息一會兒吧， 」 町田平靜又溫柔的聲音傳來， 「 他們一定也都在忙著解救我們。 」 

「 是啦。 」 

赤楚還在想著要怎樣坐到町田的旁邊，他的褲子被觸碰到了，往下輕輕扯了一下，他順勢坐了下來，手臂碰到了町田的手臂，挨著坐了，對方也沒有退縮的跡象。

「 如果是黑澤的話，現在就可以知道你在想什麽了 。」 

赤楚拿手臂蹭了蹭町田。

「 黑澤嗎？黑澤的妄想在這樣的空間更可怕了吧，一定都是不可描述的畫面 。但那也都是安達習以為常的事了吧，倒是會好奇安達的腦海里是什麽樣的畫面呢？是幻想著黑澤的幻想嗎？那樣的話和黑澤有什麽差別嗎？」

「 是哦。窺探別人的心聲窺探久了，說不定會被同化。 」 

赤楚稍稍幻想了一下町田，不，黑澤把他，不，安達推倒，兩人耳鬢廝磨的時候電梯門被打開的瞬間。臉又有點发燒。真的能偷偷聽到町田君的心就好了，他會有任何可能和黑澤擁有同樣的妄想嗎？還是在思考著要怎麽做才能把這條過了，或許在思考著如果沒法很快出去，拍攝日程會不會被打亂？

「說起來，」 町田的聲音打斷了赤楚的心聲，

「明明是關於親吻的戲碼，明明如果拍攝真的吻，也許一遍就能過。卻非要這樣大動幹戈地去拍攝一個近似物。竟然還為此造成了電梯故障這樣的情況，不覺得很有趣嗎？」

赤楚发現町田總是這樣的，自己無論是興致上來了說了怎樣的也許是不合時宜的話，町田總是很認真地聆聽和給出絕不敷衍的回答，然後在自己也許無法接下去了的時候，自然地把話題帶往另一個方向。對赤楚來說，是絕對不會無趣且悠然自得的談話方式。

「是的，雖然無法稱之為開放式結局，卻也留出了相當的余地。到底親到了沒？假若我是觀眾的話，也一定會想要扒開電梯門呢。觀眾們大概會為此苦惱好一陣子。甚至可以想象sns趨勢那樣的東西呢。」

「不過這也是為了讓平時不看BL的觀眾們能夠順利地看到最後吧。」

「如果有那樣的觀眾，第一次看BL的觀眾，因為劇本身的溫柔而看到了最後，產生了，啊如果他們能夠吻上就好了，如果產生了那樣的心情，也許在生活中的態度也會有所改變。」

「有動搖到那樣的觀眾就好了呢。多一些那樣的包容就好了呢。」

「我小的時候每周和家人一起去電影院，有時候會看老電影，有一次看了戈達爾的電影。我父親，也是位影迷，當時引用了戈達爾導演的話說，電影是每秒24格的真理。那時候我還小，不是很明白那是什麽意思。後來作為演員進入現場工作，也會聽到工作人員有那種，電影是每秒24格的謊言，那樣的說法。會想起小時候父親引用的話呢。不過，謊言也好，真理也好，能夠動搖到觀眾的那個瞬間，對於創造出這個瞬間的我來說，就足夠了。我成為演員的契機是因為常常和家人去看電影，希望自己也能出演，使人高興。現在從事這份工作的目標，好像更具體了一點呢。真抱歉說了那麽多。」

「我好像能理解呢。雖然說做演員並不是我本來的第一志向，但是除了自己能體會到不同的人生和情感，也在獲得觀眾反饋的那些時候，聽到大家說被這里或那里觸動了的時刻，促進了我對演戲的貪欲。」

電梯忽然動了一下，從上方似乎傳來某種聲音。嚇了一跳。

「如果沒有赤楚君在這里的話，就會變成鬼屋的樣子呢。」

「町田君會害怕鬼屋嗎？」

「會噢。以前有參演恐怖片，進行宣傳活動的時候被安排和女主角一起進入鬼屋，好像結果是我叫得比較大聲唉。」

「好令人意外呢！町田君給人的感覺是能夠安心地跟著去任何地方都沒有問題的類型呢！」

「讓你失望了真抱歉呢。」

「並沒有呢，覺得這樣的町田君很可愛。能夠一起去鬼屋大喊大叫似乎也不錯的樣子。」

「哈哈哈哈真不好意思... 是安達覺得黑澤可愛的那種可愛嗎？說起來，赤楚君不害怕鬼屋的嗎？」

嗯？是那種意思嗎？赤楚有點恍神自己剛才用了怎樣的形容詞。

「與其說是不害怕，倒不如說是換了一個角度去享受鬼屋這件事。曾經我也害怕鬼屋，不能明白即使會產生可怕的回憶也要去鬼屋的意義的那種類型呢。後來我有一個共演，朋友，他很喜歡鬼屋，說大叫的過程中能夠发散壓力，這樣就能夠享受那種恐怖了。後來我也有試著去享受大叫這件事，是轉移了注意力吧，就變得開心了。」

「原來是這樣，聽起來是很好的方法。下次可以嘗試變換自己的角度呢。說起來，赤楚君是，很容易和人交朋友的類型呢。共演都會關系很好不是嗎？」

「是呢。是很容易把拍攝中的良好關系延續到戲外的類型。大概也是因為我本身在東京沒有什麽朋友的關系，又是容易害怕寂寞的類型。有時候延續關系的方法甚至有些強硬也說不定，也有被拒絕的時候呢。町田君的話是不是就沒有這樣的煩惱？LDH感覺大家關系都很好的樣子，很熱鬧呢。」

「 沒有這樣的煩惱，與其說是因為LDH的關系，倒不如說是我本身的性格問題。我不太會在外面喝酒喝到很晚，所以一般約我的話我也大多會拒絕。拍完戲回家常常就是自己的時間了，看書也好看漫畫也好看電影也好，是很自得其樂的類型。」

說完之後大概有幾秒的沈默。如果赤楚君約我的話是不會拒絕的，這句話無法說出口呢。町田感覺自己被黑澤附身，不知道是不是自己自作多情，害怕說出這樣的話給對方造成壓力。如果赤楚能像安達那樣擁有一瞬間的讀心魔法就好了。比起來，有魔法真好呢，黑澤是個幸福的家夥不是嗎？自己真正的心意，雖然有可怕的成分，但能完全交到對方那里，被好好接受，甚至，也不會被懷疑誠實度，是幸福的事呢。

「說起喝酒，雖然挺愛喝也挺能喝，但喝多了似乎會變成自己不習慣的樣子呢，也會害怕暴露那樣的自己給初次吃飯喝酒的人。赤楚君呢？會愛喝嗎？」

「喜歡！但屬於不太能喝的類型，一喝就會變得軟綿綿的。雖然我不介意。」

赤楚不知為何有些失落，怎麽已經開始想像起了殺青之後的樣子，町田是不是會拒絕自己的邀約呢？都這樣說了，還要去約嗎？糟糕，怎麽呼吸都感覺不順起來。赤楚摸索著解開了領帶，和襯衫上的第一粒紐扣。

「氧氣，是不是會不夠？」

想要說些什麽來緩解。

「短時間內其實不會呢，廂式電梯是有排風設備的。赤楚君是不是累了，要不要休息一下？這幾天的拍攝行程確實很辛苦呢。上面的聲音，也許很快就能出去了，那樣會重新開始拍攝，趁機休息一下吧。」

「嗯。」

町田聆聽著赤楚的呼吸，也緩慢地拿單手解開了領帶，和襯衫上的第一粒紐扣。

只能聽到彼此的呼吸。

不知過了多久，町田感到赤楚的頭突然倒在他的肩上，是顆有份量的毛絨絨的腦袋呢。真可愛啊。

電梯門終於打開的時候，本來驚慌失措的現場突然安靜下來。

助理拿取景框對準了那兩個頭靠頭看起來很好眠的人，輕聲問風間導演，「要作為宣傳照或者花絮嗎？」

風間搖了搖頭，「我們，一起來守護他們吧。」


End file.
